I swear this is LOVE
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: I swear we're like birds floating over the world, I swear this is like magic, I swear this is LOVE! Through the eyes of Sharpay only then will this love adventure take off.


Hey guys…so this is my first story in forever, and by forever I mean since three months

Hey guys…so this is my first story in forever, and by forever I mean since three months. I feel like it goes a little slow but maybe that's me, I don't know it there will be a sequel due to the fact that I have three other stories I really need to finish. Now with that said please enjoy and REVIEW "I swear this is Love"

For the first time in forever I'm finally paying attention in this stupid science class. I'm not sure why, well okay I am its because of her. Her eyes are so captivating, her lips move in a way that….uh Sharpay just stop, what you're about to think will never happen. I close my eyes and smile a little as I let her words enter into my head, they don't just come in through one ear and out the other like when most people talk. They stick to me like glue…sweet heavenly glue. After a while I open my eyes and notice that her eyes are locked on me as she speaks. My heart begins to race and I'm pretty sure my blood pressure is rising. I pull my eyes away from her and force myself to look at my hands. There sweating, I can clearly see the small circles of sweat and hand lotion mixed into these small bubbles. Breath Sharpay, I tell myself as the class room begins to clap, I'm pretty sure my presentation is next but due to the fact that I'll probably wobble my way up there I asked the teacher if I could pass until tomorrow. She nods as Gabriella takes her seat behind me.

I swear I can feel her breath on my neck….and no that's not a bad thing. Every time she drops her pen it always slides on the floor and under my desk. I freeze when it happens because I know she'll be expecting it back. Sometimes I get it for her and smile as I pass it back, trying not to state the obvious that I like her. Other times I just leave her pen where it lands and she slides from her place and bends down to pick it up. I try to act as if I'm reading my book or whatever but it never seems to fool anyone, or at least my brother says so. Today was no different as she sat her pen flew from its spot on the desk and she walked towards me. I began to rub my hands together as she came and stood next to me. It felt as if she was standing there forever, just looking down at me until she bent down and lifted the pen into her hand. I didn't look away from her butt that was basically starring me in the face. No one seemed to notice my curious eyes, and I was relieved.

The day went on as normal and after school I headed to the Drama department but I couldn't stop thinking about her there either. My life was revolved around all the things I would never be able to do with Gabriella, like kissing and touching and fu….ummm Sharpay clear your head. I lean back into the deep red chair in the auditorium and listen to Darbus speak, man that lady could put even the most attentive person to sleep. After she rambled on and on I could feel a cool breeze on my neck. I could feel the air creep up my spine until I shivered a little. Ryan starred behind me as I looked at him. He smiled and I rolled my eyes knowing it was Kelsi. But as I turned around there she stood with a piece of paper in her hand. "Hey Sharpay,….Ryan, I thought I'd join the drama club it sounds like fun," I hear the words escape her mouth and I smile.

Ryan takes the small paper from her hand and shoves it into Ms. Darbus's face as if she worked for him. She touched the tip of her glasses and starred in my direction. I nodded and she gazed over at Gabriella who stood in the aisle. "Miss Montez, I assume that you'd like to audition, no new comers will be accepted without a proper audition….miss Evans you may work with her if you think she has potential." Darbus says as I freeze up. It happened again, I was next to Gabriella and the thought of us together made me freeze, I was no longer miss Drama Queen I was a total wreck. I nodded and stood as Gabriella made room for me to pass. I wonder what made her want to try out but she just stood silent the entire time. I strolled up to where the teacher stood and she handed me two scripts. Then she passed other ones to everyone else, I stumbled reading over my highlighted lines as the air changed around me. Gabriella was there again, breathing my air and now her hand was on my arm. I couldn't believe she was touching me, she didn't speak but as I looked up at her I saw a few Drama members starring at me.

"Excuse you, don't touch the star," I said harshly as Gabriella pulled her hand away.

"Sorry I just wanted to see the script," she said sweetly as I shoved her paper towards her. I didn't know why I was treating her like any other wildcat because she was anything but. She stepped away from me after I gave her the paper and the room broke off into groups. Pretty soon it was just me and her, starring at each other…… I didn't know what to say and obviously she didn't either. She leaned onto the railing of the stage stairs as I stood a few feet away.

"Your line," I tell her as she nods and reads into it, the entire thing bored me until we got to the third page. It was my line and I could see the words jump right at me as I looked up at Gabriella. She just shrugged her shoulders and I starred back at the paper in my hand and took a deep breath.

I read the words with as much feeling as possible trying to see if she could read through the lines of my heart. "I love you, can't you understand that, I would never hurt you," I starred up at her as she read her lines.

"How can I trust you, you've always treated me harshly and he's always been there, not you, and not anybody else. I admit that I do love you, but….." she looked up at me as I starred back down at the paper. I didn't want to stare into her eyes because that would make me want to kiss her more than ever. " I admit that I love you, but if what I heard was true," she stopped as I stepped closer.

"Its not," the words came out so naturally that I actually got into the small skit without actually trying to.

"How can I tell?" she says as I place my hand onto hers. She doesn't pull away she just stares down at where we made contact and I look into her eyes.

" This is how," I leaned forward as the air became so thin that it felt like I was floating. Our lips met as I closed my eyes forcing her back onto the railing. I dropped my script and placed my hands onto her wrist pinning her back, forgetting where I was for a few seconds. Then I noticed a feeling a guilt, and as I opened my eyes I could see hers. She didn't look hurt but she didn't look happy either. I pulled away as she starred around the room. With all the action going on everywhere else no one saw what just happened except Ms.Darbus. "Save it for the stage miss Evans," I hear her say as I nod and pick up my paper. I look up at Gabriella who hasn't move a bit since I did. Her lips were stiff and her back was vertical to the railing.

"Sorry, I take acting very seriously," I say reaching for her arm to pull her away from the steal. She just snatches her arm away from me and walks over to her bag. I don't turn around to look and see if she's leaving or not because now I feel hurt. That lust that I once had, changed to pure satisfaction, but in a quick second it went to guilt and then hurt. I didn't move, I couldn't….I turned to see if she was there and she was gone and within the next minute so was I. I ran into the hallway with tear running down my face. I didn't know why they didn't start before and if I knew I was going to feel this bad I would of never touched her, I would of never took my acting that far….but I wasn't acting, that's what I wanted I wanted her. I pressed my back up against the nearest locker and closed my eyes, I didn't really care if the janitor saw me because the rest of the school couldn't see, most people had gone home, due to the act that it was now close to five o'clock.

Did I hurt her? I ask myself as my mind begins to replay everything that happened back there. Suddenly I hear small gentle feet on the floor getting closer and closer. I don't open my eyes because I guess it was just one of the teachers strolling by. Then that fresh sent of strawberries filled the air and before I opened my eyes I felt a gentle pressure on my lips. I open my eyes to see Gabriella's eyes starring straight into mine. She pulls away and like every other time I'm stiff. She kissed me, maybe I'm back in the auditorium with Ryan talking about Gabriella, or maybe I'm dreaming that's it….no I can't be, I kissed her, she left and so did I. She smiled at me and for the first time ever I couldn't speak.

A small giggle escaped her lips as she spoke, "that's exactly how I felt," she smiled again. I didn't know what to say, did this mean she liked me or was my mind playing tricks? Damn head of mine, please don't let this be some type of cruel joke because I'll be crushed. "Sharpay are you okay?" I hear her ask as I nod.

"Did you just kiss me?" I ask trying to see if I was just dreaming it. "No" she said calmly as I rubbed my head and looked back up at her. She was still standing next to me and I was below her. I had the scripts from Darbus in my hand and her eyebrows were raised studying my face. "Ummm sorry I day dream a lot," I tell her as she giggles.

"So you day-dreamed that I kissed you?" she asks as Ryan looks over at me. I don't say anything until she takes a seat next to me so we can rehearse our lines.

"No….I was kissing….someone else," I lie as she smiles and nods. She stares at me for quite sometime until Ryan speaks.

"Take a picture or marry her either way they both will last longer….well maybe a marriage with her wouldn't last" Ryan said as Gabriella blushed. I shoved my brother as he made his way over to Kelsi so they could rehearse. I starred back at Gabriella whose cheeks were a bright red. She didn't deny the entire marrying me thing. I laughed on the inside as we went through out lines, they were pretty standard. I was getting bored so I stood up an made my way into the aisle. "I'll be back I need to ummm, I just need air," I tell her as I begin to walk away. Just before I reach the hall her fingers brush up against my hand.

"I'll come with…………… besides I don't have anything else to do," she said smiling brightly. I nodded and we entered the empty hallway. There was the locker that we kissed by, well in my head we did. Those things became so real that it was scary, I sometimes could never snap out of them until it was too late.

"So Gabriella….how's the relationship between you and Troy going?" I ask hoping terrible would creep from her lips. Then again if I found out that he hurt her I'd kill him.

"Its…fine, well….actually we broke up," she said as we stop by the front doors.

"Really?" I ask looking surprised on the outside but I felt like jumping for joy on the inside. She just nodded and I don't know why but something inside of me wanted to know more, I was happy that she was single but a girl like me could never get her.

"So what gives?" I ask as I open the doors to let her out first, she goes and I follow. We both sit on the front steps looking at each other.

"He was just…..he changed you know,….and I changed," she said. I didn't want to ask anything else since she might become defensive but she went on without me asking anything else of her. " He was a great boyfriend, but I always knew something was up between him….then I found out," she said breathing deeply.  
"What?"

"He's……he's gay" she said placing her hands into her lap.

"What?, Troy….Troy Bolton? Mr. East High's Primo boy? Mr…." I was cut off by her nodding. I never would of guessed although he did wear tight jeans a bit. "So who's the lucky guy you know?" I ask as she looked away and takes another breath.

"Don' freak out" she says as I confirm that I won't. "It's Danforth," she says placing her hand onto the solid concrete next to mine.

"WHAT?, that's a lie, it has to be…Troy and Chad," I yell as she stands up next to me.

"Not so loud, he promised me not to tell anyone but…..I can't keep this inside anymore." She turns her back towards me as I look into the sky.

"So Troy likes guys, big whoop….he's still a person, but giving up a girl like you was not worth it, he made a big mistake on that part," I tell Gabriella trying to cheer her up. She then faces me and nods.

"Yeah it was, wasn't it? But the truth is, I think we both had been lying to ourselves the entire time. He like guys and I…." she stopped in mid sentence as I waited for her to finish. " I like girls," she stopped and I lost my breath. I forgot to breath and I knew she noticed but I couldn't take in any air . "Breath Sharpay….Sharpay?, breath," she says as I inhale so much air that I feel light headed and I sit on the steps. Did I hear right, did Gabriella Montez tell me she likes girls? Oh my god, I have a chance with her…..no I don't she probably likes McKessie, she's the perfect shade of brown with hair the color of coal and……. I smile up at her and she sits next to me.

"I hope you're okay with that." She says as I nod. What did she think I was just going to do, freak out, wait I kinda did already.

"So, ummm do you date?" I ask as she nods. That was a stupid question of course she does, she had Troy for two years.

"I really like this girl, she's kind of a drama queen though," she tells me as I stare at her. Who could be a bigger Drama Queen then me? No one I tell you no one.

"I'm not sure if she's into me or not," I hear her say as I place my hand onto her shoulder.

"Gabriella any girl, or stupid guy, that can't see you for who you are, and turns you down….well there just a jackass that doesn't deserve you," I breath deeply and smile.

"So you think I should ask this girl out?" she wonders as I nod. I can't believe we're talking like we've been friends for years, or at least it feels like it. "Okay….what if she's not into girls?" I finally hear her say nervously.

"Well if she's not then….I don't know, do you love her?" I ask as she looks me in the eyes.

"I know its love, but….huh, I don't want to get hurt, she'll be the first girl I've ever been with, and I know it'll last. But I really want to know if she's into me, god I sound stupid," she laughs at herself as I place my hand on top of hers.

"No, you want love then go get it, and trust me any girl will be lucky enough to have you," I say feeling like I've been beat out by another girl.

"So I should ask her out….like on a date or something?" Gabriella asks as I nod.

"Okay, Sharpay…..do you want to like,…..I don't know, do you want to go on a date with me or something?" I hear her say as my ears begin to ring. Did I hear correctly, did she just ask me out? Does she want me to be….I swear if this is another day-dream I'm going to beat myself since less…….. I reach for her arm and pull her down on top of me and slide my hands up onto her head. Our lips meat in a gentle passionate kiss that deepens as I press her head closer to mine. I swear that we're flying out here, I swear that we're like birds hovering over the world, I swear this is like magic, I swear this is Love.

So I was shooting for something else completely but I came up with this. Someone requested a story out of me that I must write A.S.A.P, please review and I may add another chapter if anyone is interested, peace out.


End file.
